Belts
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Why Do I need a summary it's the usual leon X cloud...It's better if you read the story than if you read the summary. Well, Leon's dark side has had enough of Leon being insulted and him not doing a damn thing about it. So who's the sexiest guy in the world to take it out on...Cloud!


Belts

Neo: Lemon-y mood for some reason

 **Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I owned Leon body pillow though...**

Cloud did not expect to be in this type of situation. The only thing he could remember was that he was training with his friend, Squall, who prefers to be called Leon Leonhart, then when Leon said he was going to take a break, Cloud had fainted for some reason...Now here he was, hands restrained by a familiar set of belts, not to mention the feeling of another belt around each of his thighs. He was on someone's bed.

Cloud noticed that he was in only his boxers and his shirt was unzipped. Cloud tried to rip the simple brown leather belts, but...

"What?!" The spiky blond haired man said in confusion as the belts didn't even budge. That's impossible, how the hell could simple belts restrain him, a man with the strength of a SOLDIER?! Was this Sephiroth's doing?!

"I see you've woken up?" Cloud turned his head to see Leon shirtless, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Cloud was glad Leon had appeared because now he can get out of these stupid belts.

"Leon! Thank goodness you're here! Could you help me with these belts?" Cloud asked nervously as he saw Leon saunter over to him slowly, eyes still closed. Cloud was becoming uneasy at the vibes he was getting from Leon as he slowly approached him. Leon then opened his eyes. One eye was the same silver blue color, but the other eye was what made Cloud catch his breath in surprise. The color was a bloody red.

Leon smirked. "Now Cloud...Why would I untie you from this bed? You looks so fucking cute." Leon had said in much darker tone of voice than Cloud has heard from the brunette's voice.

"Y-you're not Leon!" Cloud had stuttered a little as he glared at the brunette looking down on him with lust filled eyes. The brunette had begun to laugh as he heard what Cloud said.

"Of course I'm Leon, you idiot. I'm the side of himself that he's too chicken to let out. You want to know what let me out Cloudy?" This dark version of Leon asked his face close to Cloud's.

Cloud growled at his vulnerability and the fact this bastard was talking down on him.

"It's because of you."

Cloud eyes widened for a moment, trying to process what Leon just said to him. "What?"

"You! Everyone saying why weren't you the leader of the Committee. Yuffie had actually been serious when she said it, but Leon tried to think of it as a joke. He asked Tifa, then Cid, and then Aerith...All saying you were better than their dear old friend Leon, doesn't that make you happy?" Dark Leon had said not sad at all, actually smiling.

Cloud couldn't help but to feel bad for Leon.

"I mean he can't blame them for their honesty. I mean it's true in all aspects, you were a good leader and you are stronger than Leon, I bet you feel so happy that it's finally said, huh?" Dark Leon continued and Cloud tried to turn his head away. He didn't want to listen anymore.

"Who needs Leon when they have strong, powerful Cloud," Dark Leon's smile slowly turned evil...

"Stop." Cloud had whimpered as he was forced to listen.

"Even though it's the restoration committee, Cloud will warm up to the idea soon so maybe he should," Dark Leon said reenacting what Yuffie had said.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud tried fighting back, but the belts were way too strong.

"Heh, how do you like my belts?" Dark Leon asked smirking. "I remember you asking, "Why do you wear so many belts Leon?" Right?" The brunette had a finger tracing down Cloud's lean chest tenderly.

"Well, this their purpose they restrain any physical and magic capabilities of the object or person they are used on except for the original owner AKA Leon and I." Dark Leon explained. "But, there's a reason why I have multiples Cloud."

Suddenly, a rush of heat surged through the spiky haired blonde's body making him subsequently moan. Cloud was confused at this sudden feeling and glared at the brunette who was grinning.

"It's also able to do what I want them to do when I want them to." Dark Leon said before straddling the blonde by spreading his legs.

"L-Leon what a-are you doing?!" Cloud struggled to ask as he panted as his breathing became extremely heavy. Leon had stared at Cloud passionately and then press their lips together.

Cloud eyes widened in shock as Leon's tongue pushed past his lips and started to lick around like it was claiming it's territory. Leon had then pulled Cloud's boxers off and grabbed the blonde's soft cock and gave very careful touches that soon made Cloud hard.

Leon had then lifted Cloud's legs and observed the blonde's ass. Leon smirked loving the innocent shape of the younger male's buttocks. So round, not to mention soft. With such an innocent body, it's hard for Leon to think that this is the same blonde who was trapped in Olympus Coliseum just a year ago.

Leon had taken off his gloves and retrieved some lube from the drawer. Cloud knew what was going to happen and braced himself for the eventual pain. Leon had lathered his fingers with lube and slowly pushed one finger inside of Cloud.

"AHH!" The blonde cried out in pain, it hurt a lot more than he thought it would, but for a second he thought he saw Leon's eyes go back to normal and get concerned as he started to tear up.

"Ssh...It'll be okay." Leon whispered sweet nothings into the spiky haired blonde's ear as he added another finger. Cloud cringed in pain as Leon started to finger him.

Cloud suddenly cried out in pleasure as he felt the fingers prod something that caused sparks of pleasure course through his body.

Afterwards, Leon had started to tug his own pants down, revealing his surprising large cock. Cloud blushed at the mere size of the pulsing, erect organ. That thing is going to tear him apart!

"This might hurt a bit, Cloud." Leon said with a grin as he positioned himself against the blonde's entrance, but not before he had coated it in lubricant. Cloud was grateful though, because f Leon entered him dry...He didn't want to think about it.

In one smooth thrust, Leon had buried himself balls deep into Cloud. Gods, Cloud was even tighter than he imagined. Leon had groaned in pleasure as Cloud squeezed down on his cock.

Cloud was in pain, but the preparations from Leon had significantly reduced the pain. Cloud also felt a bit...good. Suddenly, Leon growled and had an angered look on his face.

"Damn softy. He hurt you. He don't deserve "Gentleness" of any kind!" Dark Leon had growled in a feral manner. The brunette smirked at the spiky haired blonde below him.

"Get ready."

"For wha-AHHHHHH F-fu-fuck!" Cloud cried out as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Leon was pounding into him at a breakneck pace so fast that he was able to knock the air out of the blonde.

"Le-Ahh-ah-on st-Ahh!-op!" Cloud couldn't even speak coherently. He glared at the brunette above him. God, he should hate him, he should resent him, so why did this feel so good. It has to be the effect from the belts, Cloud would never ever enjoy something like this.

While listening to those delicious grunts and moans, Dark Leon decided to slow down and changed the angle of his thrusts. The brunette smirked as the blonde gasped below him and he felt Cloud's bubble butt ass tighten around his cock. Heh, he always knew he was a bitch.

"Yeah, you like that?" Dark Leon teasingly asked as he changed the pace of his thrusts. Cloud tried to stop himself from moaning causing Dark Leon to unbuckle the spiky blonde's wrists from the bed post, but they were still tied with the belts. Leon changed the position so that Cloud was now on his lap and they were both face to face.

Dark Leon smirked at the blonde, who was still trying to look tough even though he had his cock up his ass. Gods, Cloud was so cute.

"Let me go, Now!" Cloud barked at the brunette.

Dark Leon thrusts upwards and hit Cloud's prostate in one thrust. Cloud moaned out loud accidentally, but it was still a moan. Cloud felt the brunette's strong hands grab hold of his hips. Cloud gasped as Leon kissed him hard. Their tongues had met and started to battle for dominance, Leon's easily winning. They both pulled apart, a strand of saliva still connecting them together.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Leon huskily said dual colored eyes looking down into beautiful crystal blues.

And throughout the whole night, Leon had kept that promised.

The next morning...

Leon opened his silver blue eyes, waking up in his bed. He was confused as to what happened yesterday. He does remember getting over the fact that the committee had told him Cloud could be a better leader than him. Next, he recently remembers telling Cloud he was going to take a break after their sparring session...which obviously ended in another loss.

Leon sighed as he thought of the beautiful blue eyed blonde. The brunette couldn't believe that someone so beautiful and vulnerable looking could be such a power house. Well, there is Sora but...

The brunette had taken the time to remember his dream.

It was his dark side that he made for...reasons and it was Cloud. They were...Having sex. Cloud chained up with his belts. Cloud's pleasure filled face. Leon immediately shook his head and decided that was only a dream...No matter how much he loved Cloud...There is no way in hell that Cloud would-

 **'Hey, Idiot Why don't you fricking look at your bed more carefully?'** Leon heard his dark side say and was initially confused until he saw who was also in his bed.

Leon's eyes bulged out of there sockets as he saw Cloud sleeping peacefully with his wrists restrained with Leon's belt, not to mention NAKED. Then that means he had had sex...with Cloud.

OH SHIT!

Leon started to panic. He couldn't believe he did that! Why did his Dark side make him do that?! Why?!

"Mmmnn..." Cloud groaned out as he woke up and sat up only grimace in the pain in his back. He then turned over and saw Leon and the brunette soon noticed him.

"Gak!" Leon Leon freaked as Cloud stared at him.

"Could you please untie me?" The blonde asked with innocent still sleepy eyes.

"Um...Okay." Leon hesitantly untied Cloud bracing for a punch that should come his way for his behavior. Instead all he got was a kiss on the cheek. Wait wha!?

"You poor thing, I'm sorry for making you feel inadequate." Cloud grinned at the brunette who was sputtering and blushing. The spiky blonde male then went back to sleep.

Leon didn't know what the hell just happened.

 **'Heh, bitches love these belts of yours Lee.'**

Leon was not going to try and interpret what the hell that meant and went back to sleep with Cloud(hooray?).

Neo: Weird way to end things on a fanfic I now.

Neox: Writer's block?

Neo: Writer's block!

Reon: You suck now!

Neo: Shut up! Read and review politely...


End file.
